bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Baraggan Louisenbairn
Barragan's Release Command Someone put it in chinese or something first. I fixed it, and no one change it because it will be wrong if you do. Who is the person who is putting the wrong information in the Espada release pages? Better question, why do these mistakes go uncorrected, except by me? This was a problem on Yammy's page too. I already found the raw. Im still trying to find the characters for it. Here is the link. http://img27.imageshack.us/my.php?image=12bs3435c7a.jpg --Agate genbu 14:02, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Template:Box detail Yes, I added it, yes, that might be extreme, yes, it will be removed, yes, we need it. Seriously, since days, peoples don't understand it, we have a tag on the page, they can't miss it, we have a tag under the edit box, they probably see it, we already reverted many edits, they probably know it, still, they keep adding those spoilers, I am bored. Feel free to comment it, if you dislike it or even agree with it. I agree with it. I imagine that the only ones who wouldn't agree are users who newly register, because they haven't been around enough and some think "hey, it's not stated. I can beat everyone to the punch", only to find out that we have an anti-spoiler policy. With the tags and the noticeable reverting of edits, they should be able to take a hint, yet they don't. At this point, they should start paying attention to this next warning. It might discourage them more than the other tags (though the others are still necessary), so yeah, I think it's a good idea. Arrancar109 20:37, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Automated transfer of Problem Report #21744 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-05-03 13:37:51 UTC In the appearance, it says Stark proclaims he's the 2nd while in the manga he is the 1st as the tattoo is on his hand. :Resolved his new weapon To me, it looks like an axe. Like his zanpakutō. I can't find any resemblance of a scythe in it. SO I'm going to change it and I'll post the picture.Agate genbu 14:45, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Barragan's Name I have a question. What chapter was the correct spelling of Barragan's name confirmed?--Lazer81095 22:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Barragan is the only Espada who did not have his name spelled out in one of the chapter covers (like Starrk's in chapter 362). However, the double R in his nameis reasonable following the pattern set by the other Espada, and it's the same way the architect Luis Barragán's name is spelled. Arrogante I think Arrogante won't look much like it when it appears in the anime. Take the Exequias for example. The Calaveras and Rudobon appears a little off and different in the anime compared in the manga. I think the animators find it hard to draw skulls and teeth. --Agate genbu 15:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Barragans first apperence. okay now that i have finaly found this page. i can tell you all about what i found. well i didn't find it a dude on my forum did. anyway on bleach chapter 16 page 2 there is an image of a man who bares a strong resemblence to barrigan. same mustache facisl structure and has the same closed eye. i beleive that this is an early character design for Barragan.(there's one for shinji so why not one for barrigan?) any one backing me up on this or what? ~~ekim2~~ Personally, I don't think he looks similar enough to Barragan to say it's an early version of him. Barragan has a clear scar over his right eye, a scar on his chin, has mask fragments in the shape of a crown that extend down his face, and no clearly seen ear piercing. The eyebrows and chins are also different, and Barragan has many more wrinkles displayed. Just because this is a picture of an old guy with a moustache and Barragan is also old with a similar moustache does not mean one can clearly say that this picture is an early design of Barragan. But that's just my opinion. Twocents 20:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) good point but still the mustache and the eye are kind of close(the eye is closed instead of scared) with what you said it's to much of steatch to be included though. still what is up with this dude then? That old man is just one random character, just a Reiichi Oshima and the ghosts that appear in the first eps/chapters. That's all there is to it. ANd, in my opinion, Kubo used that early design for Shinji because it received some votes in the second popularity poll. Lia Schiffer 16:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Is he dead? In light of the latest chapter, do we believe Barry to have been completely disintergrated (ie dead), or is he coming back? It's just so we know if we can rewrite some bits (not the plot summary mind.) in the past tense. (eg He was the Segunda Espada, his Hierro was, etc...) TomServo101 07:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) : I believe there's a discussion for his death in the forum, but those tenses should not be changed (see Zommari, Szayel, etc.) Ancient Chaos 07:56, 21 August 2009 (UTC) He's completely dead there's also an article about it in the forums, if you want to double check.--SalmanH 07:57, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for that guys. TomServo101 07:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Why don't you believe your own eyes? You don't need a forum article to reach a conclusion. Yes, he has a gigantic hole in his body, but so did Mayuri at an occasion, until he used a way to escape. You should wait for the next issue to know for sure before changing the article. It's completely OK to leave the article we have now, because it's unbiased. Auron85 16:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know why it says here Resolved when someone still changed the page... I hope you're right, Superlogan7437. Otherwise, you're being rash. Auron85 11:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Well, take a look at the last two pages, on the second to last, he has a small hole in him, and on the last, the hole has expanded, i think it's safe to assume him dead. This is done as far as a conversation, especially considering it doesn't belong on a talk page, if you want to talk about it go to the articles about it in the forum. Thank You.Salubri 17:18, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Ironic Should we put that,as of now, He is they only Arrancar to be killed by his own power? gohanRULEZ 17:52, 21 August 2009 (UTC) its already there.Salubri 18:09, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Skull/Mask Would Barragan's skull in his released form be considered his mask remnant? (or more simply, should he be added to the list of arrancar who have had their mask(remnant) broken in battle) Ancient Chaos 05:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure, as it does seem that the skeleton itself is his body, as in, there's nothing underneath. From what I've observed from the wound Soifon gave him, he doesn't seem to have anything under that skull, so it might very well just be his head. This is just my observation though, so I admit that this might be wrong. Arrancar109 06:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) That was one of my thoughts as well, I just wasn't sure because the remnant that was his crown disappeared and he has a real crown in place of it (which somehow didn't break with the blast...) Ancient Chaos 06:11, 23 August 2009 (UTC) First to be killed... ...by a Vizard is incorrect. I thought we count Ichigo as a Vizard, no? It means that he has already killed two of the Espadas, one ranking pretty high. Maybe change to "the first Espada to be killed in the Town Battle"? After all, we still don't know if WW is alive or not (probably yeah). Abedeus 20:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I think the assumption that Ichigo killed 2 Espada is incorrect; he only (unwillingly) killed Ulquiorra; he spared Grimmjow, who was later struck down by Nnoitra (now leaving his fate as unknown). I think it is listed as "Besides Ichigo" in the trivia that mentions this, but that might just be Hachi's article. Arrancar109 21:11, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Aging I added a comment about how Barragan aged to death, contradicting Lilynette in the trivia section. Though, I know it was likely just an attempt of Lily's to get Ukki to fight her, it seems like something worth noting. One eye 17:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Cero Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe he is the only Espada to not demonstrate cero or a cero variant, and may possibly be the only arrancar thus far not to demonstrate a cero. Should that be mentioned in the trivia? Ten Tailed Fox 17:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC)